The Packs That Bind
by MattsyKun
Summary: Messengers of the Law by day, Werewolves by night. The wolves of the Wolfworth pack love their home of Gyakutenville. But when a group of Werewolf Hunters disrupt the peace, it's up to them to handle it while protecting what they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

_The Packs that Bind_

I randomly felt like writing a Phoenix Wright fanfic about werewolves. It's sorta AUish, but sorta not. It doesn't take place in Los Angeles, or Japan, where the PW series normally takes place. It spans across the timeline, including AAI and AJ. It also contains Gregory Edgeworth. If its possible, I kinda created a TIME PARADOX!

OH SHI—

(fourth wall explodes)

Phoenix Wrong belongs to Capcom. The only other thing I own is Emily. That is all. I decided to rewrite this because I hated the original chapter I wrote. xD I also own Gyakutenville (because that's the name of the city on the Sims 2 where all my PW characters live xD)

_Italics means wolf-speak. Or defining key pack words like alpha or beta._

_**XxXxXxX**_

The two wolves trudged through the forest. The male, a strikingly handsome blonde wolf with dark red—or purple—patches gently nudged his mate, a white female with brown fur streaking from her head down her back, forward. He could tell she was exhausted; after all, they had been running for days.

Members of their large pack had been brutally murdered by a man known to the wolves as The Hunter. Legends spoke of him as one man, others spoke of a group. However, they knew the truth; this man headed a group that hunted and killed their kind.

They had left their home in Germany, and had been fleeing for days. First they flew across the sea to the States, heading to a place they knew they would be safe: California. They thought they would be happy in California, but the move had made the _alpha _even bossier and harsher than before. Unable to take it anymore, the two had broken one of the major laws of their pack; abandoning it. The others had given chase.

The male wolf and his mate had run for what seemed like ages. Now, five days later, they were extremely exhausted. They rarely had a chance to hunt, knowing if they did, it would lead their pursuers right to them.

"_Are you okay, Fraulein?"_ the male rumbled. The female huffed tiredly, unable to show her usual annoyance at her mate.

"_Scientifically speaking, no. Klavier, we can't keep running like this. He's going to find us. What are we even looking for?"_

"_I heard another pack lives here, in a city called Gyakutenville. We can find sanctuary there."_

"_What if they aren't there? What if they're mean, and murderers, like our pack—"_

"_Ema,"_ Klavier said, looking into his mate's blue-gray eyes, _"Their scent is fresh. I know they're here. Our only worry is if they are not friendly. Please, trust me, Fraulein."_

Ema turned away, unable to resist the look in Klavier's eyes. _"…you bastard."_

Klavier let out a wolfish chuckle, _"You know you love me."_

Klavier's fur stood on end as they crossed the territory line. They would have to be on their guard; he assumed there wouldn't be a very warm welcome.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Emily took a sip of her Frappe as she nibbled on a donut. She picked up her case file, preparing to store the completed case in its proper binder. As she snapped the binder closed, something caught her attention, causing her head to snap towards the open window. She raised her head, and sniffed twice, her sensitive nose picking up an unfamiliar scent. It made the hair on her neck stand on end. Her head tilted to the side in slight confusion.

"Umm… what are you doing, Prosecutor Markham?"

Emily turned around, feeling a familiar heat course through her body. She shook her head and gave the young police officer a sunny smile. She was known for her smile; it could change minds and brighten anyone's day. Of course, she could also hide behind her smile, something she had learned to do when she was a young pup.

"Oh, nothing… it's going to rain."

And it was the truth—it was going to rain. But the scent she had picked up was unfamiliar, and it made her edgy. She needed to take care of the problem, and fast

"I'm finished here, so you may go home. See you tomorrow."

"And you, Prosecutor Markham."

It was dark, and the rain was just beginning to fall. As Emily reached the forest that her pack called home, she shifted into her feral form, a magnificent female with dark-chocolate brown fur with black running from her ears down to her back. her flanks were a deep gray, as well as her tail. She shook herself, her sensitive ears picking up the sound of animals far away. Taking a deep breath, the wolf let out a powerful howl, beautiful and steady.

Within seconds, her mate was next to her, his silver-brown fur glistening from the drizzle. He was larger than she was, with a large white tuft on his chest and black hind legs. His tail swished back and forth as he gently nuzzled his mate. Suddenly, he let out a deep growl, one full of suspicion and confusion.

"_What's going on here?"_

Emily turned to see a wolf with dirty blonde/tan fur with a brown streak running from his head to his tail. Around his neck was a band of white. His brown ears, tipped with black, twitched in annoyance.

"_I'm sorry, Lang, but we have company."_

"_What kind of company?" _The _guardian_ wolf growled, baring his fangs, "_A hunter?"_

"_No, another wolf. Two, actually." _Emily growled back, feeling Lang's tension.

"_Well, Mr. Edgeworth, let's take them out before they bring hunters into our territory." _Lang growled. Miles snarled, looming over him in a dominant manner.

"_No. The last thing we need right now is a dead were on our territory. The hunters would come crawling out of the woodwork if that were to happen." _Miles snarled. Lang backed up in a defensive stance, not quite submissive. Emily sighed heavily, scratching behind her ear with a paw. Lang had always been a troublesome wolf, one who did not want to willingly submit. It had taken her four hours to get the Zheng-Fa wolf to submit to her and become part of the pack. The _alpha _female stood up and pulled at Miles' ear with her teeth, trying to get him to follow her to their home in the woods.

"_If you wish to follow us, just follow our scent," _Emily called back. Her statement was rewarded with silence. With a shrug and a careless flick of her tail, her mate and the _guardian _wolf left the clearing to return home.

"We're back!" Emily called out, her form shifting back to her human self. One benefit of her pack's magick was they could force their clothes to appear instead of shifting naked. Emily brushed dust off her trench coat as Miles shifted back, adjusting his cravat. Lang stayed in his wolf form, lying right inside the door.

Miles' eyes roved over his pack. Franziska was sitting in front of the fireplace, calmly sipping tea as she watched Kay play with the pups, Trucy and Pearl. Pearl's cousin, Maya was cooking something in the kitchen (a hamburger, no doubt; Maya was addicted to them as much as Emily was addicted to Snackoos). Gumshoe was nowhere to be found, no doubt patrolling the area around the large house for suspicious individuals. Phoenix was lounging on the couch, a case file in his hands. Apollo was the only one missing, probably out getting groceries or working on a trial.

Emily yawned, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Her wolf wanted to run, to hunt with her mate by her side, but she wanted to rest. She had a trial tomorrow, and it wouldn't do to be sleeping during the trial. Miles ran his hand through his damp hair, shaking himself slightly and sprinkling water onto Phoenix.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix said, trying to shield the water he was shedding. Lang laughed from his spot by the door, then let out a happy growl as Franziska began to scratch him behind his ears. It was odd to see the normally cold (and very dangerous) prosecutor show affection, especially to a man such as Lang. Emily smiled softly at her pack.

"C'mon, guys, we all have work tomorrow. Let's get some rest, shall we?" Emily chuckled, "Lang, wait up for Gummy and Polly, mm'kay?"

"What?" Kay said, hearing her name.

"Not you."

"Oh."

"Sure, whatever," Lang yawned. Franziska tweaked his ears before nodding at Miles and Emily.

"Good night, Miles Edgeworth, Emily."

"Why do I get the full name…" Miles muttered; he was promptly whipped.

"Ow."

"I might be out; there's a new scandal out there." Kay said, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Miles sighed.

"Just be careful, Kay."

"Will do, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay said before bounding out the window.

After the rest of the pack had said their goodnights and left for their beds, Emily and Miles shifted, running outside. Emily let out a growl, wagging her tail playfully, but Miles glared at her. They had a job to do, to protect their territory. Emily put her nose to the ground, inhaling the many different scents that covered the forest floor. She could smell the deer that roamed within the forest, the smaller animals, and rain. With her nose glued to the ground, she sniffed around, catching the fading markings they had laid before. She followed the border one way as Miles followed it the other.

Miles let out a growl as he found an unusual scent. It was a wolf—no, two of them. Raising his head, he sniffed the breeze. He could tell what direction they had come from. He let out a growl as he heard the birds of the forest go quiet. The wolves in the forest, the two intruders upon their territory, was frightening the wildlife.

"_Miles."_

His mate rubbed up against him, marking him with her scent. He could see she was agitated, as the fur around her neck stood on end. The rain poured down on them, making the brown fur running down her back seem like dripping ink. Miles shook himself, growling in displeasure. The rain would soon wash any scents away, making marking the territory useless.

"_Let's go in."_

"_I thought you'd never ask," _Emily growled, shaking her fur. Her fur stood on end, much like Phoenix's ridiculous hair. She bounded towards the house, her mate plodding behind. Neither wolf was aware of the couple hiding right in the bushes in a makeshift den.

"_Are you alright, Fraulein?" _Klavier growled quietly.

"_I'm NOT alright! I'm soaked! Some smart idea this was!"_ Ema growled. Klavier slapped a paw over Ema's muzzle, peering out to see if the two wolves had heard them. When they disappeared from view, he let out a sigh.

"_We will find more suitable shelter when the rain stops, Fraulein." _Klavier snuggled closer to Ema, and she curled up in a ball, her tail on her nose. She closed her eyes, dreaming fitfully of their old home.


	2. Chapter 2

I NEED to play Apollo Justice. Polly is so cute! And Klavier… well… / LOL. Mortal Kombat remix + Pjanoo + Running in the 90's = WIN. (has a rave)

I'm working on a full pack picture. So far I have Emily and Miles done! Emily kind of looks like a Mightyena in her sketch (because the fur running down her back is black and the rest is grey xD)

_**XxXxXxX**_

The police officer opened the door to Prosecutor Markham's office. The prosecutor was supposed to be at the courthouse in five minutes, yet she was nowhere in sight. He sighed as he saw the prosecutor asleep at her desk, a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other.

"…Prosecutor Markham…?"

The young woman didn't stir. The police officer went up to her desk, gently shaking the prosecutor.

"Ms. Markham…? Yeaaagh!"

The police officer found himself pinned to the ground, Emily looming over him, snarling. He froze in fear as her grip on his arms, which were spread out on either side, tightened. He could have sworn he saw a glint of blue in her brown eyes before she carefully released him. She stood up, flopping back into her chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"…sorry."

"Um, Ms. Markham, you're supposed to be at the courthouse right now… you have a trial, remember?" The police officer said nervously. Emily looked at him, her eyes widening in disbelief (the police officer could have sworn he saw the blue glint again; maybe she was just tired?).

"OH SHIZNITZ (1)!" Emily yelped, gathering the many pieces of paper on her desk. She shuffled her large mess around before finding her papers. She shoved them into her bag and looked out the window.

"Damn, it'll take to long to take the bus there… guess I have no other option." She growled, opening the window.

"Prosecutor Markham! What are you doing?" the police officer yelped. Was she insane? The office was on the 12th floor, for God's sake! Emily stared into his eyes, and the police officer saw the blue in hers.

"You won't remember any of this. Go back downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." The police officer said in a daze, leaving the office and shutting the door as Emily leapt out the window.

The _alpha_ was glad for her abilities as she landed on all fours on the roof of the next building. Taking the bus or her car would take too long, but if she used her own legs (or rather, the wolf's legs), it would take much less time. The people on the street only saw a blur jumping from roof to roof on the way to the courthouse.

As soon as the coast was clear, she leapt from the roof of a coffee shop across from the courthouse in front of the official-looking building. She dusted her trench coat off, running up the steps and crashing into a man dressed in blue and black, wearing a fedora-looking hat, and carrying a bag of something. However, his scent sent her reeling.

"I-I'm sorry!" Emily whimpered. Her wolf snarled, her ears pinned back in fear. She swiftly pushed past the man, rushing into the courthouse.

"_Hunter."_ Her wolf growled.

She ran into the courtroom, panting heavily. The judge stared at her, half in anger/disappointment, half in amusement.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Markham."

"Sorry…" Emily panted, standing at the prosecutor's bench and dropping her bag. Her evidence was all laid out for her, and she grinned; she would have to give Gumshoe something for his hard work. She looked across the courtroom and saw Apollo snickering at her. She let out a growl that was only audible to the defense attorney, and he turned around, trying to disguise his laughter as a coughing fit (and succeeding surprisingly well).

"Well, Justice, I will quell your laughter soon enough." Emily said, a serious expression settling on her face as she pulled out her files. Out of them slipped a note, which she picked up and read.

_Your witnesses have already been prepped, and I told Gumshoe to organize your evidence. I knew you needed the sleep, so I didn't wake you up right away. –Miles_

Emily smiled, calming down a little.

"Well, now that the prosecution is ready, the trial of Iyama Killer will now begin."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"The prosecution is ready." Emily yawned, idly cleaning her glasses with a cloth, a sign of confidence. Apollo couldn't help but growl a little bit.

After facts were stated, witnesses called, and contradictions spotted, the judge called for a thirty minute recess for him (and the two attorneys) to gather their thoughts. Emily gathered her papers and evidence and placed it all in the box Gumshoe had used to move it from her office to the courthouse before stepping out front.

"…not bad, Polly."

"Same to you." Apollo said, taking a sip from a cup. From where Emily was standing, she could tell it was some sort of fruit drink. She wrinkled her nose, a sneeze escaping from the prosecutor.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emily said with a shudder. _Just a bad feeling._

"Prosecutor Markham! We found the witness!" the detective working with Emily on that case shouted. Emily smiled at Apollo, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair before stepping back inside.

As Apollo enjoyed the rest of his drink, the breeze brought an unusual scent. Opening his eyes, he saw a man dressed in all black, looking like a hunter from a vampire movie. With a shrug, he opened the lid of the cup, attempting to lick the remains from the cup. Once he got to the very bottom of the cup and couldn't reach the rest, he began to use his fangs to chew the cup. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the man move towards him. An unusual fear rose in him as the man's scent hit him full in the face.

"Excuse me."

Apollo, with the cup stuck to his face (2), looked up meekly at the man.

The stench of hate was strong, as well as the outdoors. Around his neck was a necklace of fangs, each one bigger than the last until he noticed the huge fang in the middle. His eyes were a piercing gray, glaring coldly down at him. The defense attorney could see a gun at his side underneath the jacket her wore.

"Y-Yes?" Apollo whimpered, pulling the cup off his face and carefully licking the mess on his face. The man grinned, a cold, careless smile, as his hand moved towards the gun.

"So, there are wolves living among the humans."

The cup fell to the steps as Apollo backed up fearfully. He whined, hoping someone would see this man. However, the steps were empty; everyone was going to back to their trials, leaving him alone with him.

The man's hand drew the gun, and Apollo let out an ear-shattering howl via his Chords of Steel. The man dropped his gun, clapping his hands over his ears as Apollo shifted right in front of him.

"Damn wolf!" the man snarled. Apollo did the only thing he could do—tuck his tail in between his legs and run.

He barreled into the courthouse, forgetting he was a wolf. His instincts told him to get away, to find the _alpha _and seek comfort and protection. He didn't care if he could hear the man following him; all he wanted to do was hide.

Reaching the doors of their room, he scratched fearfully at the door before it swung open. The wolf leapt in, seeing his _alpha_, and leapt onto her.

"OOF!"

The judge raised an eyebrow, not knowing about their secret. "Prosecutor Markham, is this the witness you were talking about…?"

"Don't be silly, Your Honor!" Emily growled, trying to shove the frightened wolf off of her, "It's not like I can have an animal testify!"

"It wouldn't be the first time," the judge reminded Emily. Emily would have snorted if she wasn't so busy with the wolf.

"_Apollo!" _Emily growled, _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Apollo whimpered, lying flat against the ground with his ears pressed against his head. _"H-H-H-Hunter! T-T-T-T-There's a h-hunter outside! He… he saw me shift!"_

"Calm down." Emily said, stroking Apollo between his ears. The wolf's loud whining reduced to quiet whimpers as he snuggled close to her. Emily began to growl quietly; she could smell the Hunter's scent.

"Your Honor, I don't see Mr. Justice, but… can we end this trial early?" Emily asked, praying the judge would hear her silent plea. _Please end it so I can call my pack, please…_

"Yes. Court is adjourned until tomorrow." The judge said, banging his gavel. Emily gathered her papers and put them in her bag as she called Gumshoe over from the gallery.

"Yes, pal?"

"Take my bag and the evidence back to my office." Emily said, _"But be careful," _she growled in wolf-speak, _"There might be trouble outside. Hunter."_

Gumshoe paled.

"S-Sure thing, pa—ma'am." Gumshoe stammered nervously as he carried the box and the bag out of the courtroom.

Emily then picked up Apollo (which was surprising to anyone who bothered to watch; after all, Apollo was a pretty large wolf, even for his age), who acted like dead weight as she hauled him out of the court room and to the back of the building, towards a large, empty conference room. She put the wolf down on the floor, and he shivered, his tail between his legs.

_This must be serious if Apollo is scared out of his mind. _Emily thought. "Are you sure you saw a hunter?"

"_Quite sure… he said he was sure wolves lived among the humans… he knows about us. And…he wasn't lying."_

Emily put a finger to her chin in thought. "Question is, how did he find out? We've dealt with hunters before, but… we need to alert the pack. Let's get back home. Can you shift back?"

Apollo nodded his head before closing his eyes. In around a minute, he had changed back to his human form, but he was still shivering with fear. Emily gently wrapped an arm around the shaking defense attorney before carefully leading him out of the courthouse.

As Emily let Apollo climb onto her back, she saw a man wearing all black with a back on his back and what looked like a fang necklace. Her entire body shuddered and Apollo whimpered like a cub. Their eyes met, the _alpha _refusing to back down (_Damn my alpha nature, _Emily thought). A quiet growl rumbled in her chest before she broke eye contact with the man, who moved his hand to his side. She swiftly walked down the street towards their house. Emily found herself happier than ever that they had chosen to build their house closer to the courthouse.

The man let out a harsh laugh. "Well. I've seen their _alpha_ and another. I think its time to rid this town of the werewolf."

(1) What? I tend to say this a lot when attempting not to curse.

(2) You know how this feels, don't you? If not, try it sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if these chapters don't seem to connect. They do. Honest. And sorry if some sentences don't make sense. Word is retarded.

I'm currently working on doing a picture of each pack member with their wolf. Right now I only have Emily's done (I love it so much, it's my desktop wallpaper). Go to:

mattsykun . deviantart . com (just take out the spaces) or search for MattsyKun and find my profile. It'll be the first one up there.

And sorry if I seem a little…agitated. My mom wanted me to make her a picture for someone, and it wasn't what she wanted. AND I SPENT A LONG TIME ON THE DAMN THING. She can deal.

**XxXxXx**

Lang crouched down. The deer was within his sights, calmly grazing on the grass. It had no idea that wolf eyes were upon it.

Into the clearing trotted another deer. A little small, fat deer nuzzled the older one. Lang licked his lips and flicked his tail once.

Miles charged at the larger deer, his fangs sinking into the back of the animal. It kicked its legs in a desperate attempt to buck him off. Emily joined him, her teeth sinking into a flank.

Lang charged at the smaller deer, who cried in surprise before trying to bolt away. As luck would have it, it was running right towards Apollo.

Unfortunately, the young wolf did not have much experience in hunting. He flinched, and the deer caught him squarely in the nose with a hoof. Apollo let out an ear-shattering howl, and the deer bolted backwards towards Lang, who bit into it. Apollo shook off his shock and bit into the throat of the deer, killing it swiftly.

Back with Emily and Miles, now Phoenix had joined the fray, biting into the deer's neck. Blood sprayed all over the place, and the deer let out a cry before it took its dying breath.

"_Justice, I know you aren't used to hunting with us,"_ Miles said, _"But you can't flinch like that."_

"_I'm sorry…"_ Apollo whimpered. His ears bent backwards and he lowered his head.

"_Don't say you're sorry, Justice."_ Miles said, shaking his head and licking his chops free of blood, _"Just try harder next time."_

"_Yes, Mr. Edgeworth…"_ Apollo said. Emily yawned, scratching idly behind her ear.

"_Let's get this meat back to our hideout. We don't want to be caught around a fresh kill…"_ she muttered, her eyes narrowing.

After about ten minutes of pulling, tugging, puffing, and panting, the wolves finally managed to haul the dead deer back to their makeshift campsite. Kay immediately leapt up and began to fuss over Apollo's nose, which had stopped bleeding. The faint light illuminated the clearing that they rested in, giving it sort of an eerie ambiance to someone that was not a wolf. Franziska huffed impatiently as she sidled up next to Lang, whose tail was wagging fiercely.

Emily shifted back just long enough to start a small fire. The pups didn't eat raw meat, and wouldn't until they were older. The two pups yapped happily, and Phoenix had to keep them from getting too close to the flame. The fire singed his fur, but he didn't seem to mind as he pulled the stick with the venison out of the fire and gave it to Trucy. Pearl sniffed at hers and grudgingly ate it (she didn't like meat, which was odd for a wolf). The older wolves tore into the deer, devouring it until only the skeleton remained.

As they lay under the fading light, the birds called out to each other as the sounds of the forest resonated around them. Emily rolled onto her side, closing her eyes. Her ears twitched from every noise in the forest. It was so peaceful, lying next to her mate and being outdoors with her pack. She let out a sigh.

A faint whimper caused her ears to prick up. She opened her eyes partially, trying to figure out where this sound was coming from. Apollo was sleeping, but fitfully. The young wolf was kicking his back legs and baring his teeth, a pained whine coming from him. She felt Miles' warmth leave her side, and curled back up, her tail touching her nose. Miles would wake and comfort the younger wolf.

_Snap._

Emily shot to her feet, a low growl coming from her throat. Something was in the forest, and it was unwelcome. The birds had gone silent; in fact, all life in the forest had stopped. Miles let out a warning bark—only once, crisp and clear. In return, a haunting laugh echoed through the trees.

The entire pack was awake now. Trucy was whining, hiding underneath Phoenix as her father let out a snarl. Whatever was there, it was moving in the trees, trying to be stealthy.

"_Franziska, Justice, go with Maya. Take the pups back to the house," _Miles snarled. Apollo let out a frightened whine before picking Pearl up and fleeing. Franziska gently picked up Trucy, who whimpered at her father.

A gunshot rang out, startling all of the wolves. Lang let out a howl of pain and collapsed as the bullet passed through his hind leg.

"Ah, the scent of blood."

Emily took a few steps back as the shadows stepped into view. The moonlight illuminated his face, and Emily let out a frightening snarl.

"_You."_

"Ah, I remember those eyes. You're that prosecutor, aren't you? It;s surprising how well you werewolves have managed to blend into society." He chuckled, reloading his gun. Miles snarled, his fangs bared.

"_Then leave us be. We have done nothing wrong."_

"Oh, but you will. All you werewolves are the same." The man said loftily. Emily growled at Gumshoe to take Lang back to the house, and the bulky wolf nodded before trying to help Lang to his feet. The other guardian let out a snarl before limping out of the clearing.

"Now. It's time to finish you off." The man said.

"_Wait wait wait!" _Emily snarled, _"At least tell us your name!"  
_

"I suppose I could, seeing as you will be dead. My name… is Hunter Swift, leader of the Werewolf Extermination Project."

Emily looked around, for something, anything they could use to defend themselves besides their fangs and claws. She saw a shadow, and let out a wolfish laugh.

"What's so funny, wolf? You're laughing at death!" Hunter snarled, his eyes narrowing in anger.

The shadow leapt out from the trees, knocking the gun aside as Hunter fired a shot. The bullet narrowly missed Phoenix, who jumped with a yelp. Emily let out a triumphant howl as Kay rounded on the hunter, the gun in her jaws.

"Stupid wolf! Give that back!"

"'_E'er!" _Kay barked, her voice muffled from the gun. She skillfully leapt away as the Hunter charged at her. Miles leapt on the Hunter's back, shoving him over with his huge paws. He leapt away, biting back a snarl of pain when the hunter slashed his leg with a hidden knife. Phoenix let out a warning howl as the man tried to stand back up.

"_We're not like other werewolves. We haven't done anything."_ Phoenix snarled.

"Urgh… you will. Its only a matter of time before you're attacking a human, and then you'll be driven out. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to… kill every single werewolf that's alive."

A barking laugh was all it took for Kay to be overwhelmed and the gun to return to the Hunter.

"_Kay! No!" _Miles snarled as Kay stared down the barrel of the gun. She let out a whine, wishing that Apollo was by her side. She crouched down with another whine as the Hunter grinned gleefully.

"Goodbye."

The gunshot echoed all the way to the house, and Apollo let out a cry as he hugged Trucy to him. The pup gently licked the attorney's face.

"_Don't worry! Daddy wouldn't let anything happen to Kay! Besides, Kay can take care of herself!"_

"You're right. She'll be fine… she'll be fine…" Apollo chanted softly to himself.

The Hunter stared in astonishment.

"N-No way… that…isn't possible…"

"_Told ya we weren't normal werewolves!" _Kay crowed.

The Hunter continued to stare. Kay had sprung into the air, and was staying there—a set of deep black wings were keeping her aloft. A silver glow surrounded the wolf as she laughed triumphantly.

"_Heh, they don't call her the Yatagarasu for nothing. Let's go, Kay."_

"_You got it, Mr. Edgeworth!" _Kay barked, shooting over the Hunter's head and disappearing through the trees. Miles let out a laughing bark as he, Emily, and Phoenix disappeared into the trees.

The four wolves returned to their house. Kay landed on the steps before shifting back, panting tiredly. Using pack magick drained a wolf's body, especially their individual magicks. Apollo rushed out, catching Kay before she fell over.

"Is he gone?" Apollo asked.

"Not even close, Justice." Miles growled as he shifted back, "We managed to escape thanks to Kay. However, I don't think that trick will work on him a second time."

Phoenix picked up Trucy, who managed to shift halfway back (he had to resist the urge to squeal like a girl over his daughter, who had the ears and tail and was fussing worriedly over him). "Edgeworth's right. He knows who we are—at least, he knows who Emily and Apollo are. He's probably smart enough to connect the Yatagarasu to Kay, and… " he scratched his head, "He knows all of our names. Well, almost all."

"Maybe its best if we lay low, pal." Gumshoe said, "He's gonna find us."

"Don't say that, Gummy!" Kay exclaimed, "Or its over!"

"The only advantage we have for us is our Magick. We have to be super careful from now on." Emily growled.

THE FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH… HUNTER SWIFT! I own him. Not the name, though, I stole it from a trumpet player in my old band. xD

Something I should clarify. Their ages are… slightly skewed in order to fit the story. Emily, Miles, and Phoenix are 33, Apollo is 22, Kay is 19, Lang is 34, Franziska is 25, Gumshoe is 36, Trucy is 15 (but still considered a pup; her wolf body will stay in an adolescent wolf form until she turns 18), Pearl is 8, Maya is 25, and… the two mysterious wolves are 24 and 26. I think that's everybody. Gotta go post this nao! xD


	4. Chapter 4

…m'kay. I have Hunter's image all figured out. Typical werewolf hunter. However, his partners are anything from typical… xD

And Kay's Pack Magick allows her to transform into a bird (hence the wings). Wolves follow ravens and crows sometimes because they flock where carrion can be. So… Kay's a thief, birds are thieves. Therefore, Kay is a bird.

B-b-b-bird bird bird, the bird is the word…

LOL FANART. MUST DRAW. Hurr hurr… /shot

**XxXxXx**

Miles was having the worst possible day.

He had woken up that morning to discover he had woken up late. His mate had already left for the Prosecutor's Office, leaving only a note and a newspaper on the nightstand. After tossing the sheets off the bed, he realized he had fallen asleep in his feral form. When he shifted back, his hair was matted and damp. Shaking himself, he took a shower and swiftly got dressed.

"Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay said. she seemed less enthusiastic than usual. She munched on a Swiss roll as Edgeworth made himself tea.

"Kay, you seem calmer than usual. What's wrong?" he asked. Kay sighed.

"Haven't you seen the paper? Ms. Emily made sure to leave you a newspaper. Of course, I've already seen it, but…" the thief said. Edgeworth picked up the paper and flipped it open to the first page.

He spewed tea all over the table.

"'_Werewolf Hunter Vows to Take Care of Werewolf Problem'_? What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"I…saw him yesterday." Kay muttered, "He came to the office, saying he had information for an interesting article… he…even came right up to me." She shivered.

Miles continued to read the rest of the article.

"'_Do werewolves exist? The answer is yes. Wolves have been roaming the woods between Gyakutenville; however, they have been dismissed as an ordinary pack of wolves and to some, stray dogs. Werewolf Hunter Hunter Swift, who has studied werewolves for fifteen years, claims that the werewolves of Gyakutenville are extremely dangerous. 'Werewolves are known to devour humans,' Swift says, 'Even though these wolves have not killed a human, they are being pushed closer to farms. It is only a matter of time before the werewolves have cubs, and those cubs will have a hunger for human flesh.'_

"'_Residents of Gyakutenville are advised to stay indoors during the night, and to not leave pets outside for an extended period of time. 'They may have learned to behave like us,' Swift says, 'but they will always be an animal, nothing more'…"_

Miles tossed the paper to the floor in disgust. A low growl erupted from him, startling Kay and causing her to drop her Swiss roll.The alpha male rarely was angered, but this burned him deep in his core. His wolf wanted to destroy this threat to his pack, and his human self wanted to try to solve the matter calmly and logically.

Unfortunately for him, the wolf was winning.

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

He turned around to see the intern/thief staring intently at him. Wild thoughts began to run through his mind. Since Kay was an intern with the newspaper, surely she could do something about articles like this running in the paper. Or maybe she could steal the interview information.

"Kay."

"Yes?" Kay hummed, seemingly returning to her normal level of exuberance.

Miles wrote a note on a piece of paper before folding it and giving it to the Yatagarasu.

"Give that to Wright, please."

Kay nodded, and left out the door with a flash of blue. Miles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Today was going to be a long day.

He put all of his papers into his suitcase and tossed it into his car. After shuffling with his keys, he put it in the ignition and started the car.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM TCCKKTCCKKTCCKKTCK…**

**POP.**

Miles Edgeworth banged his head against the steering wheel. The car let out a honk in protest.

The rest of his day was dreadful. He lost his case, and a guilty man walked free (even the judge knew he was guilty, but the evidence, which Miles believed was forged, said otherwise), making the werewolf want to bash his head repeatedly into a wall. He stormed out of the doors to the courthouse, sitting on the steps while he waited for Emily to get him.

As he waited, he thought about the article. All this time, they never paid attention to the pack of wolves that lived in the forest. He knew that the Hunter would soon find their house, and the connections would quickly be made. The press would be _everywhere…_

He blinked; someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as a snarl escaped his lips. His eyes darted around as he listened to the sounds of life.

Or lack thereof; the streets had gone quiet. The animals had stopped their noise.

And suddenly, he found out why.

Miles was having the worst possible day.

He was grateful that Gumshoe had taken his papers and left as soon as the trial ended. With a snarl, he shifted right on the steps. Screw protocol; his _life_ was in danger. Every instinct, every muscle, every thought told him to stand and fight, to defend his territory, but his logical mind told him to run.

_Why? _He asked himself, _why run? They will just follow. _

He didn't know the answer to the question, nor did he have time to find out as he bolted away from the courthouse.

Unbeknownst to him, his instinct was right. A woman wearing a pale pink combat suit with black boots and gloves was holding a sniper rifle on the roof. Beside her, the large dog was panting heavily, drunk on the werewolves' scent. He was a mix of the perfect hunting dogs: a German Hunting Terrier, a Borzoi, and several other hunting breeds. As a result, the dog had a sense of smell that rivaled the werewolves.

"I know, my little Diego." The woman said. she readjusted her headset, "Hunter, he's on the move."

"Track him." The Hunter's voice snapped back through the earpiece, "And take Shadow and Kodiac with you as well. I think we're going to need some manpower to take this wolf down."

The woman's face contorted to a dark smile. She would finally get her chance.

"Come, Diego. Track his scent."

The dog jumped to his feet, happy to finally be of service. He sniffed the air, his tail wagging back and forth at a furious pace as the woman put away her sniper rifle. Once he saw that she was ready, he leapt off the roof, landing on the next one with ease as his master followed.

She whistled, and at once, two more dogs joined her. They too were bred for the task of werewolf hunting; however, they belonged to the other to members of the Hunters Association. She let out another whistle, and the two dogs took off in different directions. It was a basic hunting technique; surround the prey before weakening it, and then taking it out with a single shot.

And once the prosecutor was out of the way, she could reach her true target.

Emily had no idea that her mate was in trouble. Instead, she was pacing around her office, papers and evidence littering the floor. Her sensitive ears picked up sounds outside of her office.

"…Herr Payne, whose office is this?"

"Oh, that? Prosecutor Emily Markham. I wouldn't go in there, though; she's terrifying. She growls at any man that attempts to walk in there, save Mr. Edgeworth. And Detective Gumshoe. And Agent Lang, I believe. Sometimes that defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, stops by, but that's a rare occasion."

A knock at the door.

"Give me a sec!" Emily hollered, shuffling the row of evidence that was in the room over. She opened the door and opened her mouth to greet whoever was outside of her office.

Her mouth hung open.

"…you!"

The smile disappeared from the face of the man that stood before her. For a split second, he bared his teeth, his eyes wary. She glared back, her nails digging into the doorframe. The man's blue eyes gave off an intense stare that was filled with different emotions.

He was afraid, deathly afraid.

"Payne, leave." Emily said slowly, her nails leaving claw marks on the wood. Payne meeped before shuffling towards the elevator, leaving the two to their own devices.

"…who… are you? And why are you in our territory?"

"Mein name is… Klavier Gavin."

Finally, this chapter is over! /dead/ I was having issues writing this. Whoever guesses the second werewolf hunter's name first wins… a role as one of the other werewolf hunters! Or a cookie. Enjoy having your mind boggled as I go walk my dog. xD


	5. Chapter 5

I have rotted my brains out in front of this computer this summer. I'm playing Beat City as I write this for some reason. And then I started working on a Klavier/Apollo romance/supernatural fic which is called _Turnabout Feelings _(I know, lame title is lame). Poor Polly… I love him to death, but constantly abuse him in my fanfics.

Language is in this chapter. Ehehehe… (sweatdrop)

**XXXXXXX**

"You…you've been in our territory for a few days." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Klavier nodded.

"I'm sorry, Fräulein, that we didn't tell you earlier, and for any trouble the two of us have caused." He said. Emily glared at him, her eyes looking him over.

"Why are you here? What business do you have here? When are you leaving? I suggest in the next three days as the Charter allows."

Klavier held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa. My mate and I are here because we are running from our former pack. We simply wish to find a place to settle down and live. And unless our former _alpha _finds us, we might stay here."

Emily growled, and Klavier could almost see the wolf, her tail raised and fangs bared. "The _Charter_. Unless we welcome you into our pack, you're only allowed to stay here three days. After that, we can drive you out as we please."

Klavier smiled, "But you wouldn't do that, would you, Fräulein? That's your weakness. If another wolf needs help, you give it."

Emily snarled, her nails successfully shredding a piece of paperwork. "How-How did—"

"Our former _alpha_ despises your pack and its ways. When he's not…scolding us, he rants and raves about you." Klavier said.

"Evidence."

"Hmm?" Klavier asked, tilting his head to the side. Emily pointed at him.

"Evidence. I'm a prosecutor, you know. If you really want me to believe you, show me evidence." She smirked, and Klavier shivered; the smirk was oddly familiar…

"You want evidence?" the blonde werewolf said coldly, "I'll show you proof." Emily flinched as he began to take off his purple jacket and necklace. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking off the black shirt and turning around.

Emily gasped in shock. Scars covered his back. some looked like claw marks, some looked like burns, and some even looked like puncture wounds. With shaking hands she ran her fingers over the scars, causing Klavier's back to arch as he let out a pained whine.

"He…did this to you?"

"To the males, yes. The females of our former pack have a mark on their backs, like a tattoo, applied with Magick. Neither of us can seem to remove it but… as long as she has the mark, he will find us eventually." Klavier said.

"Who… is she?"

"Ah, my mate?" Klavier said, his good nature returning as he redressed himself, "She is a detektiv. My beautiful Fräulein Ema~" he said. Emily, however, wasn't listening. She was standing at her window, staring at the street below.

"Oh, fuck. Ohhhh fuck fuck fuuuuck…" Emily snarled. Confused, Klavier also looked down at the scene unfurling below.

Miles snarled as one of the dogs bit him on his flank. He knew they weren't ordinary dogs; they had been bred to kill werewolves, and were quite bothersome. Without thinking he had fled to the prosecutor's office. He cursed himself for his foolishness; if they caught onto Franziska, Emily, Lang, or even Phoenix's scent, they would tear apart the offices without another thought.

"_I don't want to kill you." _Miles snarled, , ready to strike. The dog laughed.

"_Don't make me laugh." _He laughed, _"You are made to kill."_

"_As are you." _The prosecutor snarled, leaping forward, fangs bared.

"Fuuuuuck fuck fuck!" Emily snarled, slamming her hand down on the small filing cabinet she was standing in front of, "Miles… you're an idiot! I have to help him…" she growled, starting to shift. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and paused.

"Allow me." He said gently. He rushed out of her office, and she Emily poked her head out the door to see him fling open the door to the stairwell and rush out of sight.

"Oh….fuuuuuuck. He wouldn't." Emily paled slightly, once again digging her nails into the doorframe.

Miles was starting to tire. In his mind, he had created an elaborate plan to escape the wrath of the three dogs and the mysterious person who was nowhere to be found. All he had to do was lure them into the alley between the prosecutor's office and the newspaper publication building next door, and the trap would be sprung.

"_Fürchten Sie nie sich, ich Sind hier, Sie zu retten!__"_

Miles was shoved aside by a blonde wolf with purple patches. He rounded on the three dogs, bouncing around and taunting them with German obscenities. The lead dog let out a snarl and leapt at the blonde wolf, who leapt out of their way.

"_You're welcome, Herr Silver~!" _He barked as he ran around the corner and disappeared, the three dogs hot on his heels.

Miles stood in the middle of the street, his wounds quickly healing as he stared with a dumbfounded look.

_Who was that? He certainly isn't one of our wolves…_ Miles thought as the taunting bark of the wolf receded into the distance.

Suddenly, the scent hit him square in the face. His hackles rose as he snarled. _Her_ scent was on him, if only faintly. Quickly shifting back into his human form before anyone noticed the commotion, he rushed inside the Prosecutor's Offices.

As he bounded up the stairs, the scent of the male wolf grew stronger. He had been here, in the offices, and that didn't sit well with him. Once he made it to the twelfth floor, he ripped the stairwell door open (almost tearing the door off of its hinges) and dashed to her office. He opened the thick wooden door and stormed in, only to collide with the office's occupant.

"Miles! You're okay!"

"What. The. Hell."

Emily took a step back, startled. Miles was giving her a death glare normally reserved for people that stepped over his personal boundaries.

"W-What's wrong, Miles?"

"Why is his scent all over you?" Miles snarled, storming angrily into her office. Emily timidly followed her mate inside, closing the door.

"I just wanted to find out why he was here. Nothing more."

"I'll ask you again," Miles seethed, his nails digging into his palms, "Why. Is. His. Scent. All. Over. You."

"I…" Emily turned away, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, "Uh…" she stammered, hesitant, "I wanted proof."

"OF WHAT?" Miles roared. Emily wanted to hide underneath her desk.

"I-I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to flip out and destroy my office…again."

Miles took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves. Of course, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't destroy the office for the fourth time. He closed his eyes and counted to five before opening them.

"Fine."

Emily poked her fingers together. "He took off his shirt…to show me the scars on his back, and I… kinda touched them?" she said nervously.

Miles was silent. His body was trembling in anger as he gripped his arm in an attempt to cage his wolfish rage. Emily stared in concern as the scent of blood reached her nose. His eyes were turned away from her, but she knew he was trying to control himself.

"…I know this is a stupid question but… are you okay…?"

"How."

"Huh?"

"How did you touch him?" Miles asked quietly, staring intensely at Emily. She shrank back, pressed against her desk.

"You're asking me… how I touched his back…? With my hand, duh." Emily said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing. He glared at her, and she gulped. _Wrong answer._

Miles pulled his hand from his arm, the angry trembling subsiding. The cold, angry glare in his eyes was replaced with a different look, one that made Emily push against his chest in a lame attempt to stop him.

"Miles…"

"You know I don't like it when another man is in my mate's office." He growled. Emily pushed against him again.

"Miles, stop, we can't do this—"

"You're mine." He said hungrily, grinning and baring his fangs, "You're mine, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't come near you again."

"Miles, quit being an idiot!" Emily growled, "Keep it in your—"

Emily's words were sealed off with a kiss, and she knew she had lost the battle.

**XXXXXXX**

Thanks to 518ZombiedDreams for being my beta/muse~ I looooove you! Anywho, next chapter we get down to business…and not like that (slap) .

I have a treat for you, but you'll have to wait until the end of the story to get it~ mwahahahahahahaha~


	6. Chapter 6

I love this chapter. That is all. :D

BTW, Hannah Fright is the "default" name for a character created from the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. She is Edgeworth's secretary and always seems to catch Edgeworth and Phoenix having hot hot desk sex in his office. xD she's just here to be here lol.

You're probably wondering why I'm updating early. That's because I HAVE WIRELESS Internet NAO! Me a happy Zebbie~

**XXXXXXX**

Phoenix sighed as he looked out the window. Normally, rain would not be a problem for their pack; however, the rain was pouring down in droves, causing any game to take shelter. No one roamed the streets unless they had to, and that included the occupants of the Wright Anything Agency.

The spiky-haired lawyer his attention back to Apollo and Trucy. The two siblings didn't seem to be affected by the tension that now ran through the pack (which Phoenix found very unusual), and went about life as if it were a normal day. Phoenix was not sure how they did it. He was starting to go crazy from being trapped in the office for four hours, yet the two acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Maya, any luck?" Phoenix asked, picking up the note that Kay had dropped off earlier that day. The spirit medium opened her eyes and shook her head. She looked unusually tired and rather annoyed.

"No. Mr. Edgeworth is asking me to do the impossible right now. Now, if I had a few days, I could find them, but…" Maya trailed off. Phoenix smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Maya. You're trying your best."

There was a loud crash in the outer office, and Phoenix whipped around, poking his head out of the door with a tense growl. Apollo and Trucy looked at each other and then at the broken pot that belonged to Charley the plant. Apollo whimpered and Trucy looked away from her father.

Phoenix just sighed, going over to Charley and gently setting the broken pot upright. Trucy and Phoenix began cleaning up the spilt soil while Apollo found something to wrap everything in until they bought a new pot. Once Charley was cleaned (the plant looked oddly depressed that he had been knocked over; his leaves wilted and he was bent over slightly), Apollo curled up on the couch and fell asleep while Trucy went about tidying the rest of the office.

"What was that?" Maya asked when Phoenix returned to the inner office. Phoenix sighed, plopping down in his chair.

"Apollo and Trucy just knocked over Charley. He's fine," he added, knowing that Maya would be worried about the plant that had survived for so long. His mind began to wander to the past, when a different werewolf, one he loved like a sister and respected as his boss, ran the office.

"Hullo? Niiiiick?" Maya snapped her fingers in front of him and pulled Phoenix out of his stupor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Maya… look, the rain's letting up. We should probably get back home." Phoenix said, pushing himself up out of his office chair. Maya wilted.

"Aww, c'mon, Nick! Let's go for burgers!" she exclaimed. Phoenix laughed weakly as Maya dragged him out of the office, calling out to Apollo and Trucy. Maybe going for burgers wasn't such a bad idea.

When the group had left the office, Apollo let out a groan, a hand to his head. Trucy gave him a sideways glance of concern.

"What's wrong, Polly?"

"Something feels wrong… like someone's in trouble," Apollo growled weakly. He leaned on Trucy for support, running a hand through his hair, "It's so weird."

"Maybe you just need some food." Trucy said. Apollo just nodded, knowing that a lack of food wasn't the problem here. Someone was in trouble, and he knew it.

**WA-PISH!**

"FOOLISH FOOL!"

Lang chuckled to himself as his mate whipped the police officer. Even after living away from his home country for so long, it was hard to get used to the police officers of this country. He knew that they were a pack; however, they were without structure. In Zheng-Fa, his pack had been orderly. He had controlled them efficiently while also treating them like brothers and sisters.

Franziska stormed over to Lang, huffing in anger before she whipped him. Taken by surprise, he let out a strangled bark and jumped.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed. Lang received another whip mark as an answer to his question. He let out an angry growl and pulled the whip from her hands.

"Why are you whipping me?"

Franziska sighed. "I'm stressed. These foolishly foolish police officers are foolish in their ways of foolish investigation."

"Remind me to buy you a thesaurus." Lang chuckled to himself. Franziska glared at him half-heartedly before going back to the remaining police officers.

"You are all dismissed for the day." Franziska growled. As Lang watched her, he could see the tension in her body. It wasn't just her; he was tense as well, from something he couldn't see. He vaguely wondered if something had happened within the pack, or maybe someone was in trouble.

As the duo returned to the Prosecutor's Office, they could hear whispers amongst the inhabitants of the building. Lang's head tilted to the side and listened as he followed Franziska through the building.

"So, you hear about this? Apparently some animal was caught across town."

"Ooh, maybe it has something to do with the whole werewolf thing, y'know?"

Lang let out a growl, a nagging feeling scratching against his stomach. Franziska pulled him out of the office, dragging him into the elevator to go back downstairs.

"Going home?" Lang asked. Franziska didn't respond; her eyes had a faraway look to them, indicating the she-wolf was deep in thought. He knew better than to interrupt her when she was in her "logic mode", so he simply waited, the feeling in his gut getting worse.

Emily sighed, one hand clenching the side of her desk while the other hand clung desperately to her pencil. If things continued like this, they would most certainly be caught. She shuffled nervously in her seat, kicking the warm body underneath her desk.

"Cut it out!" She hissed as the door swung open.

"Ah, Hannah, d-did you bring those files I wanted?" Emily stammered. The secretary nodded, putting the case files on her desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Emily snarled back, "Just go get those files from Mr. Edgeworth's desk."

Hannah nodded and left the office with a confused look on her face. Emily breathed a sigh of relief and looked underneath the desk.

"Damnit, Miles! We almost got caught!"

"_I'm sorry the stress has gotten to me." _Miles snapped back. He was curled up underneath the desk, his tail twitching anxiously. When he was unusually distressed, he would shift without warning, which had been the case. Miles wondered why she wasn't feeling the dread and panic that every pack member felt at some degree.

"Ms. Markham!" Hannah exclaimed, and Emily kicked Miles back underneath the desk.

"Ah, j-j-ja?" Emily stammered, her German accent slipping through. Hannah raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but knew better than to ask questions.

"I have those files from Mr. Edgeworth's office. Is that everything?" she asked. Emily nodded furiously and pointed at the door.

"Ja. Now, out, bitte." She growled. Hannah took a few steps back and nodded fearfully before rushing out of the office.

Emily slumped in her chair as Miles wiggled out from underneath the desk. She put a hand to her forehead and sighed heavily.

"Too close." She muttered.

"_You look exhausted. Maybe we should go home,"_ Miles suggested. Emily raised an eyebrow at the wolf before laughing tiredly.

"Hah, maybe you're right. Let's quit for today." She said, stretching slightly as Miles shifted back into his human form. Emily put the papers into a box Hannah had left behind and peered outside. The sky was still pouring buckets of rain onto the city, although the storm had weakened since earlier. She let out a quiet whine; she could feel a strange tension running throughout the city. It wasn't only the wolves; even the humans were on edge. She sighed and put the lid on her box before shutting the office lights off.

"Emily?"

"Yes?" Emily said as they descended the stairs.

"…never mind."

"Oh, don't give me that, Miles." Emily rolled her eyes at her mate.

The drive home was quiet. Emily watched the water roll down the windows as Miles drove, his fingers drumming anxiously against the steering wheel. He frowned; an unusual scent had caught his attention, almost distracting him from his driving.

Blood.

He gritted his teeth, and Emily cast him a sideways look with a whine. She smelt it too, but she felt something else.

"Miles, pay attention!" Emily snapped, punching Miles in the shoulder. He growled and slammed on the brakes before he ran a red light. Emily let out a squeak and clutched her seatbelt as the car behind them honked angrily.

"Oh, STFU." Emily snarled as the light turned green. Miles let out a dry chuckle. As they pulled away from the light, Emily growled, baring her fangs.

"What is it?"

His response was a loud huff, fogging up her side of the window. She continued to growl until they were closer to the house, when she let out a bark and jumped out of the car. The scent of blood was strong, and heading their way. Miles looked at her, gritting his teeth. She stood up straight and ran into the house, almost tripping over Lang and stepping on Gumshoe's tail along the way.

"_Hey, pal! Be careful!" _Gumshoe growled, nursing his bruised tail. The two werewolves followed Emily into the house as Miles picked up Emily's box and carried it inside.

Everyone was in the living room, sprawled out. Pearl was curled up next to Phoenix, who was reading over case files. Trucy was rummaging around in her "magic panties" for something. Franziska was writing something in her Organizer and Maya was sitting cross-legged on the couch, meditating.

Gumshoe was shaking water everywhere, causing Phoenix and Franziska to cry out in unison as they protected their respective documents. Emily resisted the urge to chuckle as Miles placed the damp box on the living room table.

Apollo noticed it first. His head shot up from where he was watching Trucy, and he let out a soft growl, his nails digging into the couch. Phoenix closed his case files and gently pushed them under the couch and stood up, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the front door.

Miles let out a snarl as the door slammed open and a figure limped through.

"You…!"

"Shut up, Herr Silver." The man growled. His shirt and pants were covered with blood, and he had streaks of blood on his face. He bowed his head, gripping the woman in his arms, which looked as if she had been shredded. Emily gently put her hand on Miles' shoulder to keep the werewolf from flying at the man.

"Klavier… what happened?"

"You know him?" Phoenix asked quietly. Emily didn't answer. The entire pack was on their feet now, staring at the newcomers. Klavier shivered, looking up at the pack with pleading eyes.

"Fräulein Markham… Herr Silver… I don't care what you do to me… bitte… help her…"


End file.
